An embodiment of the present invention relates to a double-vision display system.
In nowadays life, displays have become important apparatuses. In practical usage, a demand of simultaneously watching two or more images exists. For example, it is possible that only one TV set is provided in one living room, but different family numbers wants to watch different TV programs at the same time. One way to resolve this problem is to display many images in separate regions on a same display device, but in such way the pictures are proportionally reduced, which leads to the disadvantageous influence on the viewing effect.